wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dark Army: Uprising
The Dark Army is a single-player modification for the original Return to Castle Wolfenstein game on PC, only running on Windows operating system (following update from the developer). The development '''is '''directed '''by TITEUF-85, as well as the '''production. The mod will feature many cinematic scenes, apparently these were started recently; the current cast '''for the characters is currently unknown. Latest update on social networks finally reveals that it will be a standalone modification, and not an add-on as it was first announced. This mod will be released next Autumn, as a '''single-player experience only, in addition to the well known war themed First Person Shooter.' '''There is still 'some unrevealed content' at the moment. Story The Dark Army takes places late in 1944, some weeks after the failure of the Nazis in Isenstadt (Note: In Wolfenstein, there is no direct indication of the exact date of when the game takes place, it occurs at some point after September 3, 1944 based on Befolgen Sie! propaganda posters, but some ingame citations appear to show signed and dated material listed as '1945'). A British undercover agent working for the Office of Secret Actions (a.k.a. OSA) organization reports that Deathshead has survived to his Zeppelin accident, and is now working on a totally new bio-mechanic experience, in order to create a new army of Super Soldiers. According to the Intel the ''British agent provided, Deathshead, hidden in a secret base in German mountains, has send infantry troops in a village not far from his position, for some archaeological excavations, in order to find a special artifact, named “'The Dark Relic'”. This relic is somehow important for his works, in order to create his Super Soldiers, with a totally new and powerful form of energy. Deathshead plans to create the ultimate army of Super Soldiers with this dark and powerful relic — with the goal to institute a new order. Features Here are the different features of the mod : *About ten new and exclusive missions. *'New '''and '''remade guns'. *'New '''and better '''light system', with anamorphic lens flares. *'Colored GFX 2D' in-game icons. *'Finest blood effects' with new sprites. *'New HQ sounds'. *'New HD textures'. *'Better assets', a new title screen. *Very much more. More features are going to be revealed soon, regarding the latest news. Development The development of the project was started on July 2013, by TITEUF-85 (a french developer), and revealed later in the month. Following latest Status Report from the developer, the project is on its 61%' '''of global completion. Teasing The project was teased as a simple additional map pack for Return to Castle Wolfenstein. There were many pictures and information before the official reveal. During the announce, it was revealed that it wasn't a map pack anymore, but a real addition for original game, a modification. Demo In first place, it was announced that there will be a public playable demo some weeks before the game release and a closed demo for some mappers, before the public one. But, it was confirmed, in the second Q&A Interview, that the plan was abandoned, for some distribution reasons maybe. About To learn about the developer who's made this amazing modification, click-here. To describe him shortly, he is a French developer living in the west of the France. Links You can follow the development more closer on: *The Dark Army on Mod DB Warchest Forums *The Dark Army Official Website Wix *The Dark Army Official Blog Overblog *The Dark Army (@tdamod) on Facebook Facebook *The Dark Army (@tdamod) on Twitter Twitter *The Dark Army (WilliamBlazkowicz) on YouTube YouTube *Return to Castle Wolfenstein: The Dark Army Warchest Forums Gallery Addition of new and exclusive screens soon. Videos There are many videos of the mod. Check these lists to see what videos are available, and what videos are incoming: :::::: '''Available Videos' — The Dark Army | Spring Track! — HD Trailer April, 13th 2013 — The Dark Army | Happy New Year! — HD Trailer January, 2nd 2014 — The Dark Army | Short Action Scene! — HD Gameplay July, 21st 2013 :::::: Upcoming Videos — The Dark Army | Long Gameplay Video! — HD Gameplay 2014 — The Dark Army | Short Gameplay Video - One year Ago! — HD Gameplay 2014 It has also been announced that the next trailer will be around next August/September. There will be more game-play videos around that period.Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein Modification